kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters
This is a list of chapters in the manga series Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, and the respective volumes in which they are collected. 'Volume 1 Chapter 1-7' *'Battle 001. "The High School Girl Who Is Like an Assassin"' *'Battle 002. "The Big Incident!"' *'Battle 003. "Defence for Now"' *'Battle 004. "The Hidden Meaning"' *'Battle 005. "From Defence to Assault!"' *'Battle 006. "Go to That Place!"' *'Battle 007. "Ryozanpaku Dojo"' 'Volume 2 Chapter 8-17' *'Battle 008. "He Becomes The Disciple"' *'Battle 009. "There's No Time!"' *'Battle 010. "The Face I Don't Wish To See"' *'Battle 011. "Sakaki Sensei"' *'Battle 012. "The First Blow"' *'Battle 013. "Weightless"' *'Battle 014. "The Fight's Inferno!"' *'Battle 015. "Honoka's Price"' *'Battle 016. "The Dream"' *'Battle 017. "Get Caught In The Neigborhood"' 'Volume 3 Chapter 18-26' *'Battle 018. "Are You Just Going To Leave"' *'Battle 019. "Small Seedling"' *'Battle 020. "Genius Of Weaponry"' *'Battle 021. "I Stand Corrected"' *'Battle 022. "Pink Coloured Muscles"' *'Battle 023. "Apachai's Training"' *'Battle 024. "Now, Dodge!"' *'Battle 025. "Sakaki's Worry"' *'Battle 026. "Takeda's Scheme"' 'Volume 4 Chapter 27-35' *'Battle 027. "In The Ring!"' *'Battle 028. "Takeda's Past"' *'Battle 029. "Consolation!"' *'Battle 030. "The Race Track And Families"' *'Battle 031. "The Fate Of Maskman"' *'Battle 032. "A New Opponent"' *'Battle 033. "Freedom"' *'Battle 034. "A New Killing Medthod"' *'Battle 035. "An Ally Appears!"' 'Volume 5 Chapter 36-44' *'Battle 036. "Shady Plans"' *'Battle 037. "The Plans For My Disciple"' *'Battle 038. "Hot Springs"' *'Battle 039. "The Nosy Honoka"' *'Battle 040. "The Search"' *'Battle 041. "Rapid Fall In Ranking"' *'Battle 042. "Aim For The Blind Spot"' *'Battle 043. "Dojo Hunting"' *'Battle 044. "Best Disciple"' Volume 6 Chapter 45-53 *'Battle 045. "To Horinji Island"' *'Battle 046. "Escape"' *'Battle 047. "Someone You Know"' *'Battle 048. "8 Fist Heroes"' *'Battle 049. "Mophead Conclusion"' *'Battle 050. "Skills Training"' *'Battle 051. "Trace The Call!"' *'Battle 052. "Kisara's Skill"' *'Battle 053. "Niishira!!"' 'Volume 7 Chapter 54-62' *'Battle 054. "The Rise Of Haruo"' *'Battle 055. "House Of Youkai"' *'Battle 056. "Juliet!"' *'Battle 057. "A Flash Of Melancholy"' *'Battle 058. "Found Out"' *'Battle 059. "Can't Pass Here!"' *'Battle 060. "Pierro"' *'Battle 061. "Hermit's True Appearance!"' *'Battle 062. "Fist Of Strength"' 'Volume 8 Chapter 63-71' *'Battle 063. "Mountain Training Begins!"' *'Battle 064. "The Difference Is Tactics"' *'Battle 065. "The Talent Of Hard Work"' *'Battle 066. "Master Ba's Motive"' *'Battle 067. "The Chinatown Conspiracy"' *'Battle 068. "Blood Relative"' *'Battle 069. "Thanks"' *'Battle 070. "Shinpuku Rengou Formation!"' *'Battle 071. "Battle Of Deception"'' 'Volume 9 Chapter 72-80' *'Battle 072. "Niijima Vs The Zombie"' *'Battle 073. "Because He's A Bad Friend"' *'Battle 074. "Night Of The Living Dead"' *'Battle 075. "Drink The Whole Thing"' *'Battle 076. "The-Zero Be At Attack"' *'Battle 077. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 1"' *'Battle 078. "Fierce Fight Home Visit! Part 2"' *'Battle 079. "Until Its Worn Out!!"' *'Battle 080. "The Face is Nice!!"' 'Volume 10 Chapter 81-89' *'Battle 081. "Big Brother"' *'Battle 082. "Crash"' *'Battle 083. "Akisame's Wager"' *'Battle 084. "Hermit's Cross"' *'Battle 085. "The Fist"' *'Battle 086. "Kensei"' *'Battle 087. "Take Him!!"' *'Battle 088. "Bloody Battle of Exhaustion!!"' *'Battle 089. "Path of the Hermit"' Category:List of manga volumes and chapters Category:Chapters Category:Media